


dirty dishes

by pacificblues



Category: VIXX
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificblues/pseuds/pacificblues
Summary: The dishes on the counter only bother Hongbin slightly.





	dirty dishes

**Author's Note:**

> this is nothing but fluff it has no plot i just love rabinhyuk

By the time Hongbin gets home from work, exhaustion has set so far into his bones he can’t even think straight. After two finals, a paper due, and a full shift at work at a small local cafe, he was surprised he had kept his eyes open long enough on the subway to not miss his stop. The only thing keeping him going and motivated was knowing he was going to come home, sleep for the whole weekend and celebrate the holidays with his boyfriends.

Even though he hated all of the cheesiness that came with holiday time, he secretly enjoyed it, even if he did cringe at some of the badly written movies that Sanghyuk insisted that they watched or the corny puns that Wonshik was so fond of. If he got to spend time with them, that’s all that matter to him.

When he got to the apartment, it was empty like it had been for the last few weeks. All them had been so busy lately with finals and work that they hadn’t been able to see each other for more than a few hours before one of them had to rush off. Typically, Hongbin could handle it, handle not seeing them for a couple of days but it was starting to wear on him. He hated how he got jealous over the fact that both of them were able to see each other longer than he was able to because of an art class they took together. It was a petty thing to get jealous about, especially after all the time they do spend together, but he just missed them more than he was willing to admit. 

Walking into the kitchen he couldn’t help the sigh that left his lips. Dishes from the past few days covered the countertop and filled the sink, cups and plates overflowing to the counter, the smell of old food reaching Hongbin’s nose in no time. He knew Sanghyuk and Wonshik didn’t like cleaning but this was taking it to new level. He didn’t even want to think about how bad the living room must look. Taking off his jacket and rolling up sleeves, he walked to the sink slowly, filling up the sink with water, and began trying to clean the kitchen.

“I swear, when they get home…” Hongbin mumbled to himself as he started to scrape off what looked like dried ramen off of one of the bowls. The only background noise was some sad song on the radio he had turned on half way through the clean up duty. The bowl was starting to annoy him more than necessary, all of his attention and focus set on trying to get the food off. He was so focused on it, he didn’t even hear the door open. Or hear someone sneak up behind him. 

“Boo.” A low voice whispered in his ear, startling Hongbin, making him drop the bowl back into the sink. The small cry he let out was drowned out by Sanghyuk’s laugher to the side of them, Wonshik laughing more quietly behind him, wrapping his arms around Hongbin’s small waist. 

“What do you think you’re doing! Do you two think you’re funny, going around scaring people like that?” Hongbin asks, his voice only shaking a little. “What if I had been holding a knife, I could have stabbed you!”

“Oh please, we don’t own any good knives for you to stab us with, hyung.” Sanghyuk said, laughter still ringing in his voice, eyes crinkling up. He was still cute, even in his 20s and even with how much he denies it. He was naturally cute, even if he was laughing at Hongbin’s pain. Wonshik seemed to have stopped laughing at least, just lightly hold Hongbin, his chin resting on his shoulder. The warmth that Wonshik gave him was indescribable. Even on a cold, wet, winter day, Wonshik had some sort of magic that would warm him up in an instant. It filled his chest up with so much love, he was afraid he would burst with it one day. He didn’t say it aloud as often as Wonshik does or even Sanghyuk, but he knows they know he loves them more than he can put into words. 

“You both are the worst.” He grumbles, and glares one last time at Sanghyuk before turning back to the sink. Wonshik only laughs against the skin on his neck and Hongbin can feel the smile on his lips without even looking. 

“How was your day?” Wonshik says against his skin, lips brushing against the tender flesh with every word he speaks. Hongbin is barely able to suppress the shudder that goes through his body.

“Fine. Long.” Hongbin replies curtly. He’s not really mad, but he knows it’s fun to tease them. He hears Sanghyuk walk over to the sink but he refuses to look at him. If he does, he knows he will smile and he doesn't want Sanghyuk to win this round. He teases him too much.

“Just fine?” Sanghyuk says, much closer than Hongbin expected, his face just inches from Hongbin’s. Hongbin takes that moment to look at Hyuk. Up close, Hongbin can see the tiredness in Sanghyuk’s eyes, in the bag under his eyes, the slight stubble on his chin he probably didn’t have time to shave. Somehow, it makes him more refined, look older, even if he does look dog tired.

“Did you not hear me-” Hongbin starts but is cut off by lips on his, effectively cutting off anything Hongbin was going to say. It a sweet kiss, nothing rushed, or urgent, just a simple press that has Hongbin sighing in contentment. When Sanghyuk pulls back, he is smiling with that boyish grin that Hongbin fell in love with.

“Were you saying something?” Hyuk asks, earning a small laugh from Wonshik, and a playful glare from Hongbin. 

Wonshik and Sanghyuk somehow manage to convince Hongbin to leave the dishes in the sink until tomorrow and order take out that night. Piled up on the bed, watching some old drama on Wonshik’s laptop that Hongbin doesn’t know the name off, he doesn’t think he could ask for anything else in the world and be more content than he is now. Sanghyuk may leave dishes filled with milk in the living room but he give strength and love to Hongbin that the older never thought he deserved from him. Wonshik may have a tendency to leave his clothes where they fall but he’s been there for Hongbin since he can remember. He helped him out of depressions Hongbin never thought he would never leave. 

He cuddles closer to Sanghyuk, laying his head on his chest. Sanghyuk puts his arm around Hongbin’s shoulders absentmindedly, moving to eat with his other hand. Wonshik is fiddling with the laptop, searching for the next episode online for the drama he seems very invested in. He put his food container somewhere on the ground next to him and it will probably stink in the morning but Hongbin can’t bring himself to mind it, even if does seem gross. He’ll worry about it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> im alive for this ot3


End file.
